medicinalfandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
Demons seem to exist for the sole purpose of fulfulling human wishes. They are shown to be capable of doing this by either forming contracts with humans or simply taking their hearts. However, quality of the heartseems to be subjective, as Shinigami William S. Spears states that he does not see how Orion can consider Tiga to be "high-class goods." This may also be because Spears is a half-demon, not a demon, and does not understand a demon's tastes. While demons are physically capable of consuming human food, as shown through Sebastian's sampling of lemonade, cake, curry, and wine at various points, it seems that only human souls are able to satiate their hunger. William states that refraining from consuming souls can leave demons "starving" to the point that they cannot help themselves. This does not seem to negatively affect Sebastian, at least not in the same way starvation would kill a human, although Angela comments that his being starved causes him to feel more pain than normal when physically injured. All the same, demons do seem to be able to be afflicted by problems similar to humans, such as when Sebastian complains of heartburn after drinking lemonade that contained MSG instead of sugar. Demons also seem to have a long-standing hatred of Shinigami, which is illustrated through Sebastian's interactions with William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff, particularly in the manga. Grell sums this up by saying, "If the job of a Shinigami is to recover the souls of the dead, then demons can be likened to pests that snatch these souls away just for the sake of devouring them." Sebastian, on the other hand, calls their use of the cinematic record "just a terrible interest" and the worst sort of spying activity. However, it is understood that, as far as demons go, Sebastian is not particularly harmful, as William states that he is "slightly better" than the others and that he's "not the type to feast." Contracts When a human makes a contract with a demon, they are turned into half-demons. There are two aesthetics of half-demons: one, their masters' orders are absolute and two, obey those orders while keeping their contracts. These two aesthetics are the reason for most demons' actions. There is no faith or loyalty that prompts them to act otherwise. However, demons are highly afraid of breaking their aesthetics, this being why they value their masters' lives above their own. A half-demon receives a mark of their contract somewhere on his or her body, with a corresponding mark appearing simultaneously on the demon. The location of the mark can be chosen by the person who wishes to make a contract, or it can be the choice of the demon, as in Ciel's case. The more visible the location of the seal is, the stronger it is. For example, Theo Colliver's seal is large and takes up a good portion of his belly, whereas Ana Rider's seal is on her tongue. The contract mark is comparable to a scar or brand, and allows the demon to be able to locate the half-demon at any time. It gives the demon great authoritative power over their contractee, but at the same makes it impossible for him or her to ever escape said demon. Orion likens the contract to a "collar." The placing of the seal is extremely painful. In order to create the contract, a human has to summon a demon. However, it seems that they do not need to be aware of the existence of demons, attempt to summon a specific demon, or even summon one intentionally, as Ciel states he summoned Sebastian accidentally. It seems that a human needs to have a lack of faith in God, and be desperately searching for a way out, if Ciel's situation is indicative of a typical summoning process. Sebastian states that once summoned, this fact will not change for all eternity. All the same, it seems that the human still has the option to go through and create the contract, or dismiss the demon, as when Sebastian was summoned, he asked Ciel to make a decision. William compares a demon's contract with humans to poking fun at them and then leeching anything that comes out as a means of survival, to which Sebastian replies he does not dismiss that claim. Demons seem to be independent operatives. They contract on their own behalf, and there is no suggestion that they serve any supreme devil/demon, or any evidence that such an entity exists in the series (though there is reference to God). Abilities